Seven Deadly Sins
by Chelsee6
Summary: We all know sinning is wrong...right? Well Sara and Catherine are about to have that assumption tested...after all, is sinning so wrong if it gives you what you always wanted? The members of the vegas crime lab and their wild night out. Enjoy. FINISHED
1. Wrath

_Sin. _

_It's a negative word, you look up synonyms and you find offence, wrong, transgression._

_In a society like ours you are supposed to refrain from sinning, but how many people actually do? And if we are supposed to refrain, why are there so many industries that cater for sinners? Vegas is a prime example of this, Sin City, that's what they call it._

_But is a sin really so bad? Or is all this just superstition cultivated by years of 'tradition', well that is the question. _

_There are seven 'deadly sins', we've all heard them. Envy. Gluttony. Greed. Lust. Pride. Sloth. Wrath. Have you committed one of them? Probably. _

_Have I? Well that's really my business and not yours. But what the hell. Yeah, I'm guilty, who isn't? I know the people I work with sure as hell aren't innocent, but they don't care, and I sure don't. There was this one time, where we all…transgressed…but we had a hell of a time. Let me tell you the story of the seven 'deadly' sins, and how they changed my life. Ironically, for the better, at least in my opinion, which is the only one which really matters. _

_But I digress, read the story for yourselves, and then answer me this—is sinning so wrong if it gives you everything you've ever wanted? _

Chapter 1: Wrath

Catherine's POV

I walked along the corridors, trying to find Sara; come to think of it she was probably in the garage, working on the car. She loves tinkering. I found her on her slide board, her overalls covering up her work clothes. Her legs are so long, and so goddamn sexy. If she wasn't a co-worker, well I'd be flirting like hell, but as it is—she is a co-worker, and I hate repercussions…they are always messy. And she's straight and has a thing for Grissom. And she hates me. So many reasons but I still can't get her out of my head. I'm pathetic.

"Sara" I called out.

"Yeah?" she enquired, not even coming out from underneath the car. I guess I'm not important enough to warrant that. I'm mean to her, I know that, but it still hurts when she's mean back. And it hurts when she ignores me, and when she's flirting with someone else, and when Greg's flirting with her. Hell, whenever Sara's around it seems I'm hurting, or having incredibly inappropriate thoughts—like now.

"Do you think you can cover for me for a few hours, I need to—do something" I was going to tell her, I was, but it's my life and she doesn't really need to know. Especially as it's not shift anymore, we're just working a case together. And I find that if I start opening up to her I just can't stop, so it's best not to open up at all. Safest option for all.

"Sure, Gris just got a new bug in from Mexico though—so I don't think he'd notice if we all put on sequined body suits and started doing the Macarena" she replied

I smirked, trying to picture her in a sequined body suit doing the Macarena, though she does have a point. See, I told you so, inappropriate thoughts. I should stop doing that.

I know I should say something, to express my eternal gratitude, but I don't really trust my voice so I just settle for "thanks."

She slides out from under the car, not something I was expecting and looks at me, as though she's studying some amazing scientific discovery, I hate it when she does that.

"What, you got a hot date or something?" she asked, as I was about to turn toward the door.

_What the hell?_ Is that what she thinks of me? That I would leave in the middle of a case for a _date?_ Nice to know she has such a high opinion, I can feel the rage burning up inside me, it's not so much because of what she insinuated—though that bloody well pissed me off too—but what it would mean.

I've had a thing for her ever since she started here. At first I thought I would be betraying Warrick if I felt something for her, she was investigating him after all. So I pushed my feelings, and her, away. Now she hates me and I know I'm to blame—but still, if I had a date it would mean that I was, yet again, trying to fill the hole I want her to fill. And I swore I'd stop doing that—again. I've sworn that so many times I've lost count, but every time I have a difficult case, or we have a bad fight, I end up breaking that promise. I can't help it, I have a high sex drive, I need sex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, rounding on her, she hadn't said it angrily but I could tell her resentment was running high.

"What did it sound like?" she asked me, keeping her tone neutral, I hate it when she does that. She's too damn good at hiding her emotions, just like Gil, and I like to be able to read people, know what they are thinking. It annoys me more when _she_ does it because of what I feel for her, but she can never know that.

"Sara, I'd never leave in the middle of a case for that" I protested. "Just because I turn to a person when I'm feeling low, it does not give you any right to judge me. You turn to the bottle after all" I know that was a low shot—but, as usual, my tongue runs away from me.

Sara chuckled bitterly, "Typical Catherine, hypocritical as always. You ask not to be judged and then you turn around and do exactly that."

That hurt, cause it's true. That is exactly what I just did. "You wanna know why I have to leave Sara? I have to go and pick my daughter up from the hospital, my mother has been admitted with breathing difficulties and she was babysitting. Lindsey had to call the ambulance. I'm not just going to leave her at the hospital. So excuse me for having a life, just because you don't, don't begrudge others" I could see that she was looking sorry for what she had said, but that last comment made her face harden, why did I have to push it too far? Why do I always push it too far?

"Just because I'm not so—_open_, does not mean I don't have a life" she retorted.

Did she just imply that I'm a slut? Again? Nice to know.

"No, but the hours you spend at the lab do. But of course you're just here because Grissom is, you know you're pathetic. He may like you Sara, but you know he'll never do anything about it." Again, low, but I'm furious now, and I am still managing not to slap her so that's got to be a positive. With Eddie I got used to using my fists and sometimes it takes a lot of effort not to resort to that.

"I'm pathetic? At least I don't flirt with every man in sight,"

Ouch. Ok, now I'm mad. At least she said it out right this time, and I don't have to try and guess what she means.

"Just because I am comfortable in my own skin, that doesn't give you the right to judge me. At least I don't try and pretend I am what I'm not, now if you'll excuse me, my daughter needs me" I turn my back and stalk out, not looking back to see if she's staring after me

After picking Lindsey up from the hospital, establishing my mother will be absolutely fine and it's just a side effect of the medication that she's been taking—and that they are pretty sure she's exaggerating, typical—I took Lindsey home, making her get a few more hours sleep before school. I stayed up, unable to sleep, my mind was still on my fight with Sara. I guess I'm going to have to talk to her tonight, its Warrick's stag night. I could always say my mum is sick and I have to look after her, but Warrick is one of my best friends and I want to be there for him. It's a last send off—again, we had one after he got married the first time—and it means a lot to him so I've got to go. Maybe Sara won't come, if she doesn't I won't be the only one kicking her arse.

After taking Lindsey to school I headed to the mall to get something to wear for tonight and after a coffee I went home and cleaned up a little before I went to bed, setting the alarm for when to pick Lindsey up.

When I got to school I was still tired, and I think Lindsey could sense I was still thinking about my fight with Sara cause she made herself scarce, I think she went down to the mall to meet up with some friends. I swear she would live there if I let her.

Sara's POV

Catherine can be so frustrating at times, I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her lips after I slid out from under that car. She had just asked me to cover for her and he didn't offer me any explanation at all, and all I got was 'thanks', it would have been nice to get an 'I owe you one' or 'you're the best Sara', just something to know it is appreciated. But as usual she's a distant as ever. Why does she hate me so much?

Stupidly I asked her if she had a date, it wasn't actually meant to come out of my mouth. Then we had a blazing row, and I basically called her a slut—no, I did call her a slut, stupid tongue.

Aggressively I started working on the car. I don't care what Catherine said, the bottle is better than nothing. And just cause I'm not so open about it doesn't mean I don't turn to a warm body now and then. But not Grissom, never him. Yuk. Not—my—type! I like them leggy, confident, stubborn as hell, blonde hair and blue eyes wouldn't hurt either. Hell, who am I kidding? I like Catherine.

"Hey Sara, shift was over ages ago, you heading home?" I can tell it's Greg from his voice so I slide out from under the car.

"In a while" I nodded, wiping some sweat of my forehead.

"Ok, well don't forget drinks tonight, you gotta be there else Warrick will hurt you"

"Yeah I know, I'll be there" I grinned, Warrick and Tina had been going through a rough patch and they had decided to renew their vows, the works this time. Tonight the whole night shift had time off for his bachelor party, it appears Ecklie has some heart after all. And the wedding is tomorrow.

"You'd better be, I plan on getting you totally trashed, Nick and Warrick are becoming boring in their old age and I'll be surprised if Grissom drinks anything more than lemonade all night." Greg grinned at me and I smiled back.

"You missed Catherine" I pointed out.

"Yeah well—she's Catherine, the untouchable" he shrugged, I knew what he meant. Catherine Willows is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and while she is never short of someone to keep her warm, those who like her for more than her looks are nowhere near her league. That and I don't have a chance because she's straight.

After five hours sleep, the most I've managed in a long time I had something to eat before I headed down the gym. Half an hour with the punching bag and I felt better, an hour in the pool fifteen minutes in the sauna and a cold shower before I stopped at a café for some lunch. I headed home and changed before I headed to the mall. I wanted to make this a special occasion and while I have a few outfits appropriate for it, I felt like a little retail therapy.

Wandering through the mall I do some window shopping before I heard a voice behind me. "Sara, wait up" I turned around to see Lindsey running towards me.

"Hey Lindsey, what's wrong?" I asked, catching her and folding her into a big hug.

"Mum was in a mood when I got home so I told her I was going shopping with some friends, I called up Megan and Tessa and we were hanging out…but then we had a fight…and I slapped Tess. She was being mean about dad" Lindsey's crying now so I take her into a coffee shop and find a semi-concealed booth. I ordered a milkshake for her and a latté for myself and we just sit for a while as she calms down.

When the waiter came back with out orders I let Lindsey go so she could sit up and sip her drink. "You didn't have to do that y'know" she murmured.

"I wanted to" I maintained.

"What happened this time?" she asked me.

"Huh?" now I'm lost, what is she talking about.

"I know you and mum had a fight, what was it about, was it about her coming to pick me up?"

I sighed, she's too damn smart for her own good. "Yeah, she asked me to cover for her but she didn't tell me why. We ended up shouting at each other as per usual…I said some things I shouldn't have and she stormed off. I'll have to apologise tonight."

"That's right, you have Warrick's buck's night hey? What are you wearing?" Lindsey changes the topic seamlessly, seeing that I am uncomfortable talking about a fight I had with her mother. God I love this kid.

"Actually that's what I'm doing here, shopping for the first time in three months" I grinned, she looked totally gobsmacked, I know for a fact that Lindsey is here two or three times a week at least. She wouldn't know what it's like to wear the same outfit more than once if Catherine didn't insist on an allowance.

"Can I help?" she asked me, her face lighting up. I can sense that she doesn't really want to go home yet and I don't blame her. With the mood I've put Catherine in she must be seething.

"Sure" I agreed, well at least now I had someone to bounce ideas off, even if it was a fourteen year old girl. Lindsey's very mature for her age, most of the time, and sometimes I like being immature. As evident by today, Lindsey helped me pick out an outfit alright, for tonight and another one for tomorrow. And then we decided to mock all the ridiculous things they had in the stores. We went from shop to shop, trying things on and cacking ourselves laughing. I gave her a make over in the make-up department and she gave me one. And we tried walking in ridiculously high heels, and it's embarrassing cause she's better than me, and we had a bubble-gum bubble-blowing competition, I won that.

Eventually she said she had to get home so I gave her a lift. I parked a couple of houses down as per her instructions and she asked me to call her mum to distract her while she sneaked into the house. I had bought her a couple of things and I didn't know how Catherine would react so I agreed. It's better than getting in trouble for buying Lindsey stuff, Catherine is like a tiger when it comes to protecting Lindsey.

"Hello Catherine, it's Sara, listen I was wondering if you wanted a lift to the bar tonight?" I offered, trying to be nice.

"Sara?" she asked, as I watched Lindsey running toward her house, bags in hand.

"Yeah, I did say that, who did you think it was—the tooth fairy?" I asked.

"Well I thought that might be more likely" she joked and I smiled wryly.

"Point taken, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was out of line"

"Are you sorry cause it was out of line or because you're actually sorry?" she asked, ok, this is one of the weirdest conversations I've had recently, what's that supposed to mean.

"Can I plead the fifth?" I asked, still not sure what to make of that question.

Catherine sighed, "Ok, I'll let you off this time Sidle, but only cause I think Lindsey just got home. I'm sorry for what I said before too, now I gotta go. And about that lift—see you at seven?"

"See you at seven" I agreed, I hung up, hoping I had given Lindsey enough time, then I put my car into gear. I had just under two hours to get home and have a shower, get dressed and get back to Catherine's. And I did have to have a shower because of all the make up Lindsey had put on me, I think she was trying to make me look like a freak, not that I blame her, I was a little excessive as well. Hopefully she doesn't get into trouble with Catherine over that.

It's seven o'clock and I'm standing on Catherine's doorstep. I am wearing the outfit that Lindsey picked out for me, which is a purple top, it's like a tank but it two silver buckles on the main straps, making it a little more formal. I'm wearing a silver necklace and a silver belt to go with it and black leather pants with black boots. Catherine opens the door looking stunning in tight jeans with a gold chain belt and a pale pink top. It's a little more conservative that I thought she'd usually go for, with off the shoulder sleeves and a comparatively high neckline, compared to _mine_ which is a bit worrying. It still looks stunning though. She smiled at me and does a little twirl.

"Modest enough for you?" she asked, oh, so she's making a point is she?

"I guess, out there enough for you?" I asked, glancing down at my own outfit.

"We'll have to see won't we?" she asks me and heads for the car. This is going to be a long night. And I have a feeling she's not going to let this drop. Ahh, if only I were wise enough to fear her wrath.


	2. Lust

Well...I have to say thankyou to the people that reveiwed of course, is very much appreciated, and here's the next installment. Have to say I am dissapointed with the number of reveiws, I got several emails saying this is on the alerts list or favourites list, which made me very happy, but if possible can I beg a reveiw?? Please. And if you reveiw I might give you some spoilers for the next chapter.

anyway, here's LUST hope you like it, and i do apologise in advance for drunk catherine, she's a little hard to understand--ok, a lot hard to understand. but in my defence i really was just trying to portray the fact she was drunk. i wasn't trying to confuse the hell out of you and i wasn't drunk or high when i wrote it either. But i'd love some feedback to see if thei technique is effective at all, or just annoying. thanks. XX Chez

Chapter 2: Lust

Sara's POV

We've been here a while, and after a game of shots we're all pretty drunk. "Sara, come dance with me" Greg holds out his hand towards me."

"I don't wanna dance with you" I answered, staying in my seat.

"Why not?" he asks, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Because you step on my toes, face it Greggo, you can't dance" I giggled, definitely proves I'm drunk.

"Fine, dance with Catherine then, we know she can dance. And you are going on that dance floor" Greg humphed into his seat and I shot a look in Catherine's direction, damn she's hot. I don't know what she did but the shirt looks different, she left for the bathroom and when she came out I could have sworn the neckline was an inch or two lower than before. Gives me a great view of her cleavage. And I would say I haven't been pretending to be drunker than I am just so I can slump over the table and get a better look, but I'd be lying. She is so beautiful, and right now, in my intoxicated state, I'm not in any position to be controlling my inhibitions. Not such a good idea but hopefully she's too drunk to notice, or remember.

I shook my head, I don't want to dance with Catherine, not like this, I might do something I regret. "No, I'm good"

"No argument Sidle, me or Catherine, pick" he demanded, I shot a look at Catherine, apparently she's enjoying this. She would.

I bet everyone thinks I'm gonna pick Greg, well I'll show them. I leaned forward onto the table, leaning towards Catherine.

"Well, you up for it then Catherine?" I asked, Greg's jaw dropped, which was my intention, hence the lust filled voice, or at least that's what I'll let them think. Catherine's eyes sparkled and she got up, I guess that's a yes then. I got up and took her offered hand as we headed towards the dance floor.

"The question remains Sara" Catherine leaned in to speak in my ear, so she could be heard, not so her breath tickled my skin. Remember that Sara. "What are you up for exactly?"

What exactly does she mean by that? Did that sound like what I thought it did or is that just me? Oh God this was a bad idea. I'm a mess, a stupid hormonal mess. "What ever you're up for Catherine" I replied, hoping she didn't take that the wrong way.

She grinned, "Wanna make Greg's jaw drop further, cause they're watching"

Oh, so that's what she meant. "Hell yes" I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way. Catherine smiled at me and suddenly I felt like the prey, and she's the hunter. This is going to be fun.

She took my hands in hers and started moving her body to the music. I imitate her for a moment, before I feel the beat take over and my body is moving of its own accord. My heart is beating out a tempo on my rib cage and I can feel a hot flush start to creep up to my cheeks. Damn I can see why she made a living out of this. She's good.

I turned her around in my arms, letting my hands run over her stomach, she danced backwards, pressing her body closer to mine, I stayed where I was so there was no where for her to go, there was no space between our bodies and we were moving together, keeping to the beat.

I was so turned on, I could feel the arousal burning through my veins and it took all of my self control to dance, and just dance. If I had my way—well we wouldn't be here with all these people that's for sure. Catherine placed her hand over mine, moving it round to her side, sliding it over the fabric of her top, she turns around, her arms now around my waist as she starts dancing up against my side. One leg either side of my own, when the next song starts, she moves again, so she's dancing up against my back, I slide my hands around her, putting them into the back pockets of her jeans, I hope that's not going to far…damn she has a great arse.

Catherine stands up on tippy-toes and suddenly I'm the only thing keeping her balanced, she leans in closer to my ear, "Y'know, you're not bad at this. I think Greg is drooling" God her voice is sexy.

Catherine's POV

I've been watching Sara all night, except when I've been pretending not to, but then I've been shooting glances at her anyway, so I really have been watching her all night. Would that be classed as stalker behaviour? I don't think so. I haven't been following her, but my eyes have, but eyes can't stalk someone. It could be used as a metaphor though I guess.

Damn she's sexy as hell. The way those tight pants hug her arse. I wanna be those pants. And so much for not flirting with her, I have been, all night. That's what I get like when I'm drunk, and lord knows I'm drunk. That and my mind kinda runs around in circles, like a carousel. My dad, who wasn't really my dad, cause Sam's my dad, but I don't call him dad, cause I didn't know he was my dad until just recently, well my other dad, he used to call them merry-go-rounds. Can someone have two dads? I guess they can, Lindsey has friends that have two mums.

Sara's laughing, she's cute when she laughs. Though she's not really laughing she's giggling. I've never heard her giggle before, she doesn't really giggle much, not really a giggly person. She must be drunk. I like drunk Sara. God, the way she's sipping from that bottle, I wanna be that bottle.

I love Greg, he is my new hero. He asked Sara to dance with him and I was about to go order a, another drink or go to the bathroom or something, cause I don't want to watch Sara dance with Greg, which is why its good she's dancing with me. She said he would step on her toes because he can't dance, and he told her it was him or me. And she picked me. And me being me…well of course I'm me, it's not like I'm Nick or Warrick—because Nick is Nick and Warrick is Warrick—which is why they're called Nick and Warrick. But I know this, why am I reasoning this with myself if I already know it? —Oh right, I'm drunk.

Anyway, I decided I was going to take full advantage of the situation, I mean who wouldn't? Apart from a gay guy…or a straight girl…or Grissom…or someone who was mentally deranged—apart from all of them. Notice how I'm not on that list, that's because I would take advantage of the situation, which is why Sara is in my arms right now, or I'm in her arms, and she's grinding her hips against mine. I really would rather be at home right now. And I would really rather that Sara wasn't wearing any clothes, and I wasn't wearing any clothes.

There's a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see who's about to die. "Heather? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be..," _shut up Catherine, you're making an idiot of yourself_. I try not to talk when I'm drunk, because I hardly ever make sense, and people look at me like I'm stupid. And I'm not stupid, you can't be a CSI and be stupid, that would be counter productive.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asks me. Let me think, _hell yes_. But before I can get my words out she takes Sara's hand and moves her away from me. Now that's interesting. Why is she here, and did she know we were going to be here? Or is this a huge coincidence? And this is Sara and Lady Heather, they are like total opposites. What the hell can they have to talk about? Is Heather interested in Sara? Does she even swing that way? Oh crap.

_Ok Catherine, try not to seem jealous, that would be stupid, just go back to the table._ I did so, Greg was staring at me, "that was so hot" he mumbled, he's drunk—so am I—so I'll let it slide. That and I'm preoccupied, after taking my seat I start doing what Nick, Warrick, Grissom and now Greg are already doing, watching Lady Heather and Sara. They don't stay on the dance floor for long, instead heading over to the bar where Heather gets the two of them a drink. They are talking. God I wish I knew what they were saying.

Sara's POV

I've been trying to help them, help her, I really have, but now I really want to strangle her. Why, why did she have to come and talk now? Nevertheless I force myself to listen to her, "Have you talked to him lately?" she asked me.

"About work yeah, and bugs, nothing else. What happened?" I replied.

"Nothing, that's my point. Nothing. We have tea, cups of tea for breakfast every second Friday when he gets of shift, and nothing. I like him, God knows why—but I do. And I want him to like me back, I want him to want this too, I want him to show some sort of bloody emotion."

Ah, ok. Problem located, now how to fix it, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I—I don't know, I…God, what am I doing here?" she sighed and ran her fingers though her hair. We worked a scene at her 'place', and I saw the way she looked at Grissom, so when we had arrested and charged one of her employees I invited her out for a drink. I got her completely trashed and got her to admit she likes him, then they became my pet project, I can see he likes her and I want him to be happy. Though then again, I must confess my motives aren't entirely pure, if they do get together then the lab will stop gossiping about when we'll get together—me and Gris.

"Because I mentioned we were going to be here for Warrick's stag night and you wanted to see my smiling face?" I smiled, joking. "Because I told you that you should come to me whenever you have a problem or you need to talk. Because even you can't be strong all the time, though you are one of the strongest women I have ever met"

She smiled at me, "Sara, anyone would think you were hitting on me" she teases me, she knows I like Catherine, she was paying attention to me, just like I was her. If circumstances were different…well I would have been attracted to her, no question. And for some reason it seems that if Grissom wasn't on the scene she might be attracted to me. Hell, if this all goes south maybe we can both settle for second best. But I want them to be happy, both of them. And that means getting them together.

"Well, maybe I am" I tease back, "Wonder what he'd say to that?"

"You suggesting I try making him jealous?" she winked.

"Well—if it was anyone other than Gris, I would…but we both know that will make him back off." I smiled wryly.

"Yeah." She sighed and threw back the rest of her scotch.

"Well, I'll think about it, I swear. But I really should get back to the party." I sighed.

"You sure you wanna do that? They're gonna be asking all sorts of questions" she pointed out. Don't I know it.

"Well I'll remember to tell you the stories next time I see you, I'm sure you'll have a good laugh at my expense" I winked at her and we both moved over to the door to say goodbye. It was quieter over there and I was starting to get a headache.

"Too right I will" she laughed, smiling wryly, "Thanks Sara, you're a good friend" she pulled me in for a hug and I was so shocked I responded, she hadn't done _that _before. She winked at me before she left, "Love to know how you explain that to them" she grinned and I am left shaking my head. She is so mean.

I headed back over to the group, who were all staring at me, "Hey, I have a life, I have friends other than you guys" I protested lightly, sitting back down.

"What did she want?" Grissom asked me, looking confused, he knows we talk but that's all he knows.

"To talk" I replied vaguely.

Grissom's mouth snapped shut and he stood up, "I have to go, I'm sorry. Good luck Warrick" he smiled briefly and headed towards the door. It appears I didn't have to do anything. I would love to be in that parking lot right now, I want to know what happens. So I'm curious, so sue me. I guess I'll just have to settle for details from Heather later.

"So, you're friends with Lady Heather?" Greg asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yup" I answered.

"How did she know where to find you?" Nick asked me frowning.

"I must have mentioned it." I shrugged.

"You've only known for a week" Catherine protested.

"I must have mentioned it this week" I shrugged again, I knew that if I clammed up they would have to ask questions, always the safest way if you don't really want to talk about something. Catherine looks cute when she's shocked, her mouth is just hanging open and her eyes are wide in shock. And they are blue and gorgeous and…this is going to lead to inappropriate thoughts I can tell.

* * *

So, what chapter is next?? what do you want to come next?? send a reveiw and let me know. thanks.


	3. Pride

Firstly, I'd like to thank those people who did take the time to reveiw the last chapter, it really means a lot to me. I literally live for reveiws, they are my oxygen so I am really very very greatful.

Thankyou to those people who encouraged me to torture the rest of you with ranting Catherine, cause I am finding that she is so much fun to write.

**CSI7**, you requested pride, well i promised to deliver. X)

And for those of you threatening 'suicide' or even worse, "crying for days on end" if i don't finish this story (you are seriously making me feel like some crazed divinity of some sort hehe, it's wonderful. i love this feeling hehehehehee) i do promise i will post all seven chapters of this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pride

Catherine's POV

Sara is _friends_ with Lady Heather? And they meet up and talk about things, and this is so not fair. I want to be Lady Heather, well I don't want to be Lady Heather because that would mean that I was a Madam and I had red hair…but I do want the relationship she has with Sara. But I don't want that relationship because they are just friends, and I want to be more than friends, I want to watch Sara writhing underneath me and hear her screaming out my name as she cums.

I want to feel her hands on my bare skin and I want to smell her arousal and I want to taste her, there's a lot of things I want. But as my mother used to say, if we always got what we wanted we'd be spoilt and nothing good ever comes from being spoilt, that's why they call it spoilt rotten.

But they were _hugging_! I wanna be allowed to hug Sara whenever I want to, and I want to watch her writhing underneath me and hear her scream my name…and I already said this. I want Sara. And surely having one thing you want isn't being spoilt. Right?

Suddenly, bad thought comes to mind, what if Lady Heather _does_ have that sort of relationship with Sara, goddamnit. No Catherine, remember—Sara is straight and she likes Grissom. But Lady Heather…I don't know if she's straight, she could be bi or something, she is a Madam after all…but she likes Grissom too…at least I think she likes him. I really don't know what they see in him, when I look at him I see a good friend…and bugs. I don't like bugs, still can't understand Gil's fascination with them and probably never will.

But Sara and Lady Heather, they are friends, and I don't even know when the met. Or how long they've been friends for. God this is frustrating.

"So, you two catch up often then?" Warrick asked, I tune into the conversation. Damn if I didn't have my pride right now I would drag Sara out into the parking lot and either ask her if she was sleeping with Heather or push her into the backseat of my car. And that could either lead her to slapping me or one of the best nights of my life. But she's straight so I'm going with the slapping.

Or I'm not going _actually_ going with the slapping, I do have my pride and I don't want her to slap me. Or know how I feel because that would lead to awkward moments at work, well more than usual. And she would tell Greg, because she and Greg are good friends, though it seems that he didn't know about her being friends with Lady Heather either so that makes me feel a bit better, but if she tells Greg…then it will be spread through the lab like wildfire, or maybe faster than wildfire, it depends which wildfire you are comparing it to. I mean it might have a change in the wind, or it might not have enough fuel.

But I'm talking about a really fast wildfire, without a change in the wind and without a lack or fuel. No, it'll have lots of fuel. I'll blush every time she walks in a room, and that will be bad, I'll have even _more_ trouble concentrating on a case than I already do, and Sara will give me strange looks and maybe avoid me and we might have more arguments —because she's straight. Oh, and Gil will give me the 'no office relationships' talk, and I want to avoid all talk about relationships with Gil. Talking about him, he was acting weird tonight, he left, already. I'll have to give him a kick up the arse tomorrow.

"Errm—yeah, I guess. Once or twice a week" Sara shrugged, how can she be so casual about this? And seriously, once or twice a week, I mean that would mean conversations, Sara and I rarely have that many good conversations in a week, and I see so much more of her. Hell, I'd like to see a lot more of her, and I'm not just talking about spending time with her. Damn she has a great body. I really wanna get her back on that dance floor, the feeling of her grinding her hips up against me…god, if just the though of that turns me on…what would it be like if…I seriously have to get off this train of thought, it's seriously bad for my health. Not that it's really a train, I meant metaphorical. But I knew that. God, I really have to stop trying to reason with myself, cause it just ends up in confused circles of thought and makes my head hurt.

"Once or twice a _week_? What do you do?" Greg asked. That's what I'd like to know.

"Talk, have breakfast or lunch—watch movies. We went hiking a couple of times around Lake Mead" They go hiking? Lady Heather goes hiking? And Sara expects me to believe that? …well I guess she has to keep in shape somehow. And hiking does seem like something Sara would do, maybe it was her idea. Hell, if I got to spend time with Sara, even I'd go hiking. There would definitely be a good view, and you can bet I'm gonna be walking at the back the whole time. Damn Sara had a fine arse. And yes, I do know that I get a gutter brain when I'm drunk, another reason I try not to talk much. I really want to preserve the image I have right now, I rather like it. It's kinda 'tough-but-feminine law-enforcement-but-smart and knows-what-she-wants' type thing.

"So nothing involving whips or bondage?" Greg teases.

"Well…" Sara trailed off. Oh no, she didn't. Damn. I wanna be there, preferably either being the one tying Sara up or the one Sara is tying up, I'm not really fussed.

Sara started laughing, "You should see the looks on your faces, I can't believe you're taking me seriously. I swear I could say we'd been having orgies together with five other people and you'd believe me"

Orgies, what? Why wasn't I invited?

"You were joking?" Nick asked for clarification.

"_Yes_, I was joking" Sara slapped him for such a stupid question.

"And no orgies?" Greg asked, she slapped him too.

"No, no orgies."

"Oh, cause if there was I would ask you to invite me to the next one—but as it is _owww_" he deserved that, even if I was thinking the same thing, he said it.

God, I need another drink, yep, aim tonight is to get totally trashed. I got up and took everyone else's orders then headed off towards the bar.

Sara's POV

They grilled me about Lady Heather for a little longer before Catherine decided she was going to get drinks. Then Nick reverted back to his favourite past time, trying to set me up. "So Sar, what about that guy over there" he nodded towards a man standing over at the other end of the bar, I dragged my eyes away from Catherine and looked where he was indicating.

"Yeah, he's cute, you two would be a cute couple" I sipped my beer.

"Sara, c'mon don't be like that." Nick pouted, and I started giggling. Definitely way too much to drink, but that is the purpose for this evening. Get as trashed as possible and have loads of fun doing so. We want Warrick to have a good send off and I want to see him with a hangover at his own wedding, cause that's funny. If you've never seen Warrick with a hangover you should, it is a hilarious sight. He flinches at _everything_ and anytime anyone says anything to him he just blinks. I can see it now, the reverend, or priest or what ever, asking "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife" and then Tina would have to elbow him in the ribs to make him say something and then he'll say, "Errrm…yeah, I think so." That's Warrick's stock phrase whenever he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah Sara, you're not playing the game" Greg complained, smirking at me giggling my head off. I slump sideways and almost fall off my chair, causing another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to explain the game to me" I giggled some more, righting myself in my seat, poking my tongue out at Nick who is laughing at me.

"Nick scopes out guys for _you_ to date" Warrick informed me, rolling his eyes. He knew I was just playing dumb. Well, of course I'm going to play dumb, it's too much fun watching them try to form coherent sentences. I am so glad I am good at holding my liquor, I would hate for myself to be acting like them and having trouble getting words out.

I took another look at the guy standing at the bar, "Nope, not my type" I shook my head, sipping my beer. Well, he's not my type, and it's not like they have actually ever asked what my type is.

"You always say that, what is your type Sara?" well finally. Took them long enough.

"I thought you'd never _ask_" I sighed, mind running away with what my type is. Well Catherine's my type, she is feisty and stubborn as hell, her blonde hair and blue eyes are captivating—though it may sound a little shallow if I add those in—stating physical characteristics widely narrows the field and it sounds really shallow. I already said that though.

My thoughts are interrupted by Greg who has a stupid grin on his face, than again he often has a stupid grin on his face, this one is just stupider than usual. "Let me guess, emotionally unavailable substitute father figures" Greg laughs and I scowl at him before hitting him over the head. That is just mean, and totally uncalled for, and I'm talking about Greg's comment not me hitting him over the head, that was totally justified.

"I don't know how you got it into your heads that I like Grissom, I so _don't_" I protested. I mean, Gris and I had been frie4nds for year, though I can't say I ever saw him in _that_ light. He's too into bugs, and besides he likes Heather. I wonder what those two are up to right now. But then I realise I really don't want to know. Something's are better left alone, and that is a prime example. "My type—well, someone who's intelligent, passionate, funny—good dancer would help…oh and not a guy. Girl would be a good start." Ooops…definitely too drunk. Oh well, it's not like it's a secret, they just never asked and I'm not overly open about it. in this job, being openly gay is like asking for prejudice. Not only are people overly rude to you, the others seem to treat you like a special case just because you are part of the minority when it comes to sexuality, much the same as they treat black officers. True, being a CSI you don't get it as bad as you would in the police, but still—it's better to keep it to yourself and a few close friends. Not that these guys aren't my close friends, they just never asked.

"Sara, why didn't you tell us?" Nick asks annoyed, he sips his beer as he frowns and puts it down, finished. Good thing Cath has gone to get more drinks. We made a pact as soon as we got here that no one would be left without a drink for long, cause it's a send off for Warrick, and if we want him drunk, we have to get well and truly drunk ourselves.

"You never asked," I shrugged.

He looked around the room, "What about her?" he asked nodding to a red head in a red dress.

"Crappy dress sense" I muttered. Seriously, red hair and a red dress. So does not go. I take another sip of my beer and finishing it off. Again, I am thankful Catherine is getting more drinks.

"True" Nick nodded, "What about her?"

"What about her?" Catherine asked, taking a look at where he had been pointing, a rather pretty brunette was dancing. "What are you doing?" she asked and my attention snapped back to her.

"Scoping out girls for Sara" Greg answered. I studied Catherine carefully, her mouth was open like a goldfish. Fantastic. She was probably remembering us dancing together and how my hands were all over her, I'm surprised she doesn't just slap me right now. I even slid a little further away from her to make sure she can't reach, she's pretty unsteady on her feet but she's still sober enough to be able to judge whether she'll be able to slap me and maintain her balance or not.

"So, what about her?" Nick asked

"She's cute" I nodded, well she was, she had long legs and her hair was pretty. But she still didn't compare to Catherine. _God Sara, you _are_ pathetic, stop comparing everyone to Catherine. That's stupid and futile. _I really am pathetic. Catherine is easily the most beautiful woman in this room, she could have anyone here she wanted. I have no doubt that she could turn he gay guys and the straight girls, make them dance to her tune. Given these facts, it is completely unfathomable that se would want me, but still, a girl can dream right?

"Go ask her to dance" Nick prompted.

"What, no" I refused, shocked that he would even suggest it, though now I wonder why I was shocked. It seemed the next logical step, as far as the 'I'm trying to set you up' scheme goes. It's like a game of dating, though Nick is living through someone else—me. When you're interested in someone, you express this interest or you get over it, and as it's not nick's prise that's on the line, the concept of backing down does not even occur to him. Damn it.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Cause I don't want to. And besides I'm here to give Warrick a good send off" I protested.

"I don't mind, actually I'm kind of intrigued" Warrick told me, _traitor_.

"What, you think she'll reject you?" Nick asked. I didn't reply. "Nah, you're probably right" he sighed. _What? Hey, I'm sexy, I'm cute, don't you dare say that_. Definitely an indication that I'm drunk, I usually can't hear that voice so much. I don't play on my looks, cause to tell the truth they're not really much, though a lot of other people seem to be crazy and think I am actually pretty. And I know 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' and all, but seriously, compared to Catherine, or that cute dancing girl, or even the red head with the bad dress sense, I am boring.

"What, I'll have you know she'd be all over me" I protested, not listening to the voice that is reason. Well, I'm drunk, what do you expect. At least I have brains when I'm sober, which I more than I can say for some people. I was always the science geek, and it is hard to find someone that can keep up with me, both in thinking, and in fierceness and determination. Probably one of the many reasons I am attracted to Catherine. Pity she doesn't feel the same.

"Go on then, prove it" he smirked and I started doing the goldfish imitation that Catherine had been doing earlier. Damn, I had fallen for _that_ hook line and sinker.

"Alright then" I got up and headed over toward her. Damn my pride.

* * *

As always, please please please reveiw, they are my life force, and I can't write without them. They also let me know if you're liking the story, or if you want it to change tack and fast. So please, take a couple of minutes to air your thoughts and I promise I will reply.

Thanks again.

XX Chez


	4. Envy

Please don't hurt me

i am really sorry for taking so long to update, i had a massive load of coursework dumped on me and i am currently struggling to keep my head above water--so to speak. please be patient and i do promise your suffering won't be in vain.

having said that i would like to thank everyone who has reveiwed for all your nice kind happy words of encouragement, please do keep that up--i need cheering up right now. :(

* * *

Chapter 4: Envy

Catherine's POV

Huh? Did that just happen? Well it did just happen, obviously…but it's taking a while for my brain to process it. Nick was scoping out girls for Sara, that means that Sara likes girls, and he knew that. Why didn't I know that? When did she tell him that? Why didn't she tell me? Oh right—the whole 'I hate your guts' thing I had going. I so don't hate her guts. I love her guts, though I don't know if its love, and it's not like I want to see her guts. That's just gross. Grosser than Grissom's bugs—I had a case like that, with the woman's guts everywhere, not pretty. But we solved it, and he's in jail now, must remember that else I get shivers crawling across my skin.

But Sara likes girls, and I'm a girl, and Gris isn't. I'm liking this new development. This could open up so many possibilities, well I'm really only interested in one and it ends up with me and Sara in my room minus clothes. My hands running all over her body, me tasting her and watching her as I repeat what has been happening in my dreams for as long as I've known her. Listening to her scream my name and screaming her name when she makes me cum.

Sara likes girls!

And Grissom's not a girl. Unless he got a sex change, but that would be just weird, and _no one_ want to think about that. Just too gross. But Sara might be bi, they never said she wasn't bi, fuck. She might still like Grissom, I'm not liking where this train of though is going. If she's bi then she might prefer Nick or Greg, it would be better losing out to them than to Grissom, but only barely. Especially if it's Greg, because even though he's closer to her age and they have a lot in common, it's _Greg!_

Well I'm happy, Sara likes girls. Good development, step forward here. Well at least I'm liking this development until Sara gets up and asks that bimbo to dance. Did she forget about our dance? Cause I sure as hell haven't. I can feel the anger start to boil up in me. No—not anger, jealousy. Pure green _envy_. I want to be her. I want to be the one pressing my body up against Sara, and I want to be the one who has Sara's hands running over my body. That's just not fair.

And now I'm pissed off at Nick, because he pressed Sara to ask _Her_ to dance, and I could just about throttle Greg with the way he's looking at Sara. I know I'm looking at Sara in almost the exact same way and that scares me like hell. Fuck, I'm turning into Greg, the next thing you know I'm going to turn up to work without brushing my hair wearing jeans and a tee. And I'm going to be singing strange rock songs under my breath and I'll be making goofy jokes and buying expensive coffee. But then again, that coffee is good. Greg's coffee is the best, absolute top of the range, though how he can tell the difference between it and the cheap stuff the rest of us drink I don't know—he puts that much sugar in the mug.

Maybe that's where he gets all his energy, from too much sugar. Still, that gives him no right to stare at Sara like that, just like I have no right but I am anyway. Damn the way she moves that sexy arse of hers. How dare that slut touch her. I am going to scream in a minute. And I can feel the muscles in my face aching from glaring so much. I tell you if looks could kill she would be so dead right now, I have seen enough bodies to know the most gruesome way to kill someone, and if I was assured of not going to jail and not getting any mess on me I would be using one of those ways right now. Jealousy should be a viable excuse for homicide. Or at least have equal stature with the insanity plea. I know I won't think like this in the morning but the rage boiling through my brain and the alcohol in my veins had other ideas.

I want Sara. She's so sexy. But she is dancing with a slapper she just met. Oh God—look at her smile when that tart runs her hands up Sara's spine. I can feel a bitter taste in my mouth, like lemons but drier. I took a swig of my beer, hoping to get drunk enough to wipe the images from my mind, maybe I won't remember this in the morning. But I doubt it.

"Hey Warrick, wanna dance?" I asked him suddenly, leaning closer to him so he could hear me.

"I dunno Cathy, you're pretty drunk and I'm pretty drunk and I'm supposed to be getting married in the morning." He chuckled as though it was funny. I didn't hear anything funny, though Warrick has a weird sense of humour, and he is an amused drunk, everything becomes funny, you ask him if he wants coffee and he'll crack up.

"Oi, don't all me Cathy" I protested, I hate that name, only my sister uses it, and sometimes Sam.

"C'mon Rick, it's only a dance, and if you two get too friendly I'll break up the party" Nick assured us and Warrick nodded.

"Righto, about that dance Catherine" he started laughing and he got up, extending his hand towards me. I took it and headed out on the dance floor, never one to sit back and watch the fun. I really think if I see that woman again I am going to slap her.

Sara's POV

This is fun, I'm having fun. She's pretty, her name is Kendall, and she seems like she's into me. She leaned in close and told me I had a cute smile. I've been told that a bit, and I don't understand how people can think that. I have a huge gap between my two font teeth, do they not see that? How can they not see that?

But yeah, I'm, having fun. At least I was, until I saw Catherine and Warrick come onto the dance floor, then all I can do is watch them over Kendall's shoulder, she's dancing up against him and his hands are on her body. Damn I want to hit him.

Those should me my hands. Ironically I had my hands running over her body before, but I know that she wouldn't want more than that. Hell, she's probably freaked out now that she knows I'm gay, I'm still surprised she hasn't come and slapped me.

The song finishes and Kendall smiles at me, "Since you asked to dance, can I buy you a drink?"

"Err—sure" I smiled too, forcing myself not to look Catherine's way. She took my hand and led me over to the bar.

"So Sara, how come I haven't seen you in here before?" she sat down on one of the bar stools and I sat on the one beside her. The bartender took our orders and then I turned back to answer.

"I've only been here a few times" I shrugged. I was facing in the direction of the dance floor and I could still see Catherine and Warrick and I was a little distracted. My heart was pounding in my head and I had a sudden urge to go over there and pull Catherine in for a heated kiss. Damn, the way she moves her body, I think I'm going to overheat soon.

"Mmm—me too. But I'm thinking I should start coming here more often" she winked at me and I flushed. So she's a sweet talker, I can handle that.

"Well I'm certainly glad I turned up tonight", I winked back. So I can be a sweet talker too.

"I'm glad you turned up too, so, what do you do?"

"Civil service" I replied rolling my eyes, I wasn't really quite ready to tell her I was a CSI because that usually leads to awkward questions about blood and gore and death and I really want to try and avoid that tonight. "What about you?"

"Greeter at a casino, pays good money" she shrugged, almost as if she was embarrassed about her job.

"Who's your boss?" I asked. "Only I might know him"

"Sam Braun" she replied, looking interested.

"Yeah? I work with his daughter, Catherine" I nodded over to Catherine who was still dancing with Warrick.

"That's his daughter?" she asked incredulously, "She's gorgeous" _tell me about it, and she's dancing with Warrick. Not me this time. I still want to hurt him. _"And she's a civil servant, did he disown her or something?"

"No, but I think she only found out recently" I felt uncomfortable discussing Catherine with Kendall and I tried to think of another topic of conversation. I could see Kendall was staring at Catherine, but it seemed to me as though she was studying her rather than anything else.

"Sam talks about her all the time. He's always saying how wonderful she is, and how beautiful and talented. I am totally in awe." She shook her head and turned back to me, "You said you worked with her, that means you must be a CSI, unless you're a lab tech" she looks sly, damn she looks like Catherine does when she's determined to wheedle something out of me. There I go, thinking about Catherine again, I really have to get her off the brain. Think about something else, or I am going to go over there and punch Warrick.

"Yeah, I'm a CSI" I shrugged, it's no biggie.

"That's so cool, that's just—"

"Watch it" I turned in horror to see that Kendall had just spilt her _red wine_ all over Catherine's top. Her pale pink top, which I have never seen before so I'm assuming is new. Shit.

"Oh my God—I am so sorry—"

"So you should be, do you have any idea how hard this is going to be to get out?" Catherine shouted at her, God, why was she being so mean?

"I'm sorry—I'll pay for the dry cleaning and—"

"Dry cleaning won't get this out" Catherine snapped, she turned to Warrick and sighed, "Sorry Rick, I think I'll be leaving early" her voice was clipped and she still looked furious. She stormed out the bar and I was left gaping. What the hell was that about?

"Wow" Kendall sighed sitting back down, she studied me carefully and smiled wryly, "I would say 'what a bitch' but Sam would kill me, and you might too" she looked back at her drink.

"What? No I wouldn't, she deserved it" oh my God, I did not just say that. Fuck.

She laughed, "I'm flattered, but I saw how you were looking at her. You like her don't you?"

"Umm—a bit, but she's straight and I don't want to wreck our friendship" I sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Nah, I get that. She's gorgeous. And I'm sure she's not that mean to everyone" Kendall is amazing, God if I ever decide I'm moving on from Catherine and Heather isn't yet available I'm gonna have to look up her number. She is being so understanding, I wouldn't be so great in her situation.

"I should go talk to her" I sighed and thanked her for the drink before I followed Catherine. I bumped into Warrick on my way and gave him a glare.

He just chuckled and said, "Watch the Evil Eyes Sar, someone might get hurt" before he headed up to the bar to get more drinks.

* * *

as said before, please reveiw, because i really need cheering up right now (and i am being serious, i'm not trrying to guilt trip you into a reveiw, i swear)


	5. Gluttony

I'd really like to thank you all for your patience, I know I've been horrid and slack and mean and nasty, not updating and all…and I am really sorry for that.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, you know who you are. You guys make this whole thing worthwhile and without you I'd probably have given up a long time ago. Bad thing is now I'm addicted…and I can't survive without my reviews.

Special thanks go out to those who reviewed the last chapter, cause I really needed that cheering up. Yes, poor me just got dumped :(

Anyway, you don't need to hear about those trials and tribulations, so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gluttony

Sara's POV

I stumbled towards the door intending to look for Catherine, get out of the bar and away from the noise and the flashing lights. But I lost my footing before I got there. I ended up sprawled on the floor, nice Sara. Nice.

I felt strong arms picking me up and leading me away from the door but I didn't struggle, I really couldn't be bothered. I was propped up on a seat and a cup of coffee was shoved in front of me. "Get this down your throat Sidle" Nick told me good naturedly and I did so.

"So, what happened with that girl over there?" he's obviously talking about Kendall, "She's hot, and it looked like she was into you,"

"She works for Sam Braun, she and Catherine had a fight," I muttered.

"You stood up for Catherine, good on you Sar" Nick clapped me on the back but I shook my head.

"Catherine was a complete bitch to her, I was going to go outside and ask Catherine what the hell her problem was" I mumbled.

"Oh" Nick mumbled.

"I'm gonna be sick" I muttered, a moment later I felt his strong arms around me again and the next thing I knew we were in the disabled toilets, I was throwing up and Nick was holding my hair out of my face. I felt the trembles start in my stomach and I bent over the toilet again, my stomach churned and I threw up.

The whole time we were in there Nick was holding my head and combing my hair back, whispering soothing things in my ear. God, he is too good to me. When I had finished he made me drink some water before he carried me back to a booth. Another coffee and a glass of water and some peanuts later I was feeling much better, and much less drunk. Always a good thing.

"Thanks Nick, I should probably be getting home" I mumbled, grateful for his care and concern.

"Ok, you should call a cab, don't want a DUI do you?" he handed me his phone.

I laughed, "Like this Nick, I'd be looking at a DWI" I called a taxi then I stumbled outside, just as the bartender was coming back inside. I could hear voices and I recognised them, that was Greg and Catherine.

"So, you didn't know Sara was friends with Lady Heather either?" that was Catherine's voice.

"Nope, you gotta admit, it's a bit suss, I mean now that we know she likes girls, you think they've got something going on?" I was so hoping they didn't come to that conclusion, I don't think I really want to explain that I am attempting to set her up with Gris. That would be just too weird, not to mention a violation of confidence.

"I don't know Greg, why don't you ask her?" Catherine is drunk, very drunk I can tell by the way her voice is slurring. The last time she was anywhere near this drunk was Nick's birthday, I had to hold her hair out of her face while she threw up in his bathroom, not that she remembered that. At least I don't think she did.

"Why don't you, I don't happen to have a death wish" that was Greg, he seems to think I'd hurt him if he asked about Lady Heather, he's right. "You gotta admit, it would be hot though" God they have dirty minds, and they are both laughing their heads off, I don't get how that this funny. They are both drunk, way too drunk. I was drunk, I am still drunk, bit not as drunk as they are. Thank God. They can't even stand up straight.

"You both have dirty minds" I chided them. I wasn't really pissed, but it was funny to see the look on their faces. I almost started laughing just as hard as they had been, if I had still been as drunk as I was before, I would have.

"Err—Sara…I…I didn't know you…that you were there…and I didn't mean it, Catherine started it, and it wasn't me…don't hurt me" Greg squeaked, protesting vehemently.

I rolled my eyes, "You're drunk so I'll let you of lightly" I saw him breath a sigh of relief, "And for your information, not that it's really any of your business, Heather and I are just friends. She likes someone else"

"And so do you" oh crap, he did not just say that, not while Catherine's listening. Quick Sara—do you pick him up on it or let it slide? I decided I'd pick him up on it and hope that he was wrong, or that I could scare him into backing down. He was giggling, the little wretch was giggling.

"Who do you think I like Greg?"

"Isn't it obvious? Seriously, you need me to tell you who you like?" he's teasing me, the stupid little cow, and he's not backing down. Crap, what do I do now? Don't back down Sara, he'll know you're scared. Remember, he thought you liked Grissom. He can't know you like Catherine, he's just clutching at straws.

"No, I asked you to tell me who you _think_ I like, you aren't necessarily right." I snapped, he was really beginning to test my patience, I'm starting to think he really does have a death wish.

"Oh, but I know I'm right, I see the way you look at— but no, I shouldn't say anything, I should just leave you too it. I mean you don't like other people interfering with your love life do you?"

"Damn it Greg, do you _want_ me to hurt you?"

"No, I'll be good." I glared at him, furious. Then he starts talking again, "And you know it's stupid, because you try and hide it, because you think it's unreciprocated, but it's not." Oh, well at least he has absolutely no idea who I really like, I mean he just said it was reciprocated, so he can't mean Catherine.

Suddenly my attention is diverted back to Catherine, because she turns to walk away, she's stumbling badly so she definitely can't drive. I go after her and grab her around the waist just before she falls. "Cat, where are you going? I called a taxi and we can share ok, you can't drive like this" I told her, feeling her calm down in my arms, damn I so want to kiss her right now. "And how come you ran off before?"

She hesitated before she answered, probably trying to find the words and having trouble because she's so drunk. "In case you didn't notice I have red wine all down my front" she snapped.

"Yeah, I noticed, you practically bit Kendall's head off, what's wrong?" I know there's something wrong, she's been acting funny pretty much all night.

"Let go of me Sara" she pulled away from me and I had a horrible thought, she's been acting funny ever since she found out I was gay, maybe she has a problem with my sexuality, I mean I didn't think she would, but I would have never thought someone as gorgeous as she is would have a problem with other women. But she always does seem to get along better with the guys. Or maybe that's just cause I've never seen her with another woman other than me or Sofia. Oh crap, I'm thinking too much.

And Greg is laughing again, something must be incredibly funny, but both Catherine and I seem to have missed the joke. "You two, you are so funny. You are both so blind." Ok, what the hell does he mean by that?

"What the hell does that mean?" Catherine snapped, exactly what I was thinking.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Ok Catherine, here goes. I know you know how love works, person meets person that they are attracted to, now here's where it gets tricky. In your case you pretend for as long as you possibly can that you hate the person you are attracted to"

Catherine is attracted to someone, damn. How come that's not in the lab gossip? I didn't know she had a new boyfriend, hey wait, she's been pretending to hate them…well the only guy I can think of that she hates is…Hodges? No, that can't be right.

"And this stupid thing is, the person you are attracted to, is also attracted to you,"

Well of course Hodges is attracted to Catherine, who in their right mind wouldn't be?

"But she thinks you hate her."

Huh, wait…_her?_ But Catherine is straight, and the only woman she hates is…me…wait, _WHAT?!!_

"Sara, you like Catherine, I know that"

— _Huh? How does he know that_?

"And the look on Catherine's face confirms my suspicions that she likes you."

—_What, no, that can't be right, Catherine is straight_

"Now you know, can you just hook up and get it over and done with."

— _I'd like that, but Catherine is straight, and even if she wasn't, why would she like me? _

"We can call a truce to the Great War, once and for all."

Then Greg got into a taxi and it drove off, oh crap, what am I supposed to do now? I turned to look at Catherine and she is looking _scared_, I've never seen her look scared before, never. Oh crap, now she really is scared that I like her, and she can't wait to get away from me as fast as she can.

"Errm—I just I—" I stammered. Oh crap, what do I do now?

Catherine's POV

I hate myself. I am officially the evil bitch from hell and I don't know what I can do abut it. Christ, it was an honest mistake, it's not like she spilt her drink on me on purpose, and I bumped into her, I'm drunk and I can't walk in a straight line. I walk in wobbly lines, left then right left then right and then left again, see wobbly.

True, it is a new top, but it was pretty cheap and I probably won't actually wear it again, it was mostly to make a point to Sara.

I stumbled into the bathroom to try and get some of the stain off anyway, though I already knew there was no point, this top was done for, gone, vamoose, finished, deceased. Not that I'm really in morning or it, like I said, it was a cheap nasty thing I bought on a whim, to make a point to Sara. Not that it helped, the only point I made to Sara was that I really am a bitch, I bet she really hates me now. I mean…best case scenario—for her—she and bimbo laugh about it and get over it. Worst case scenario—bimbo snaps at her and walks off, and she blames me.

Neither scenario turns out very well for me, neither scenario finishes with Sara in my arms, or me in Sara's arms. This sucks.

After stumbling into the loo and sitting for a few minutes, trying to collect my head together, I managed to make it to the sink and splash some cold water on my face. That helps sober me up just a little and I headed outside.

I slumped against the wall, breathing in the cool night air and trying to clear my head. I can't actually remember the last time I drank so much. Actually I can, it was Nick's birthday, bout seven months ago and I remember I was sick in his bathroom. No _more alcohol for you tonight Catherine_ I told myself.

I heard a voice and then a laugh to my right, I recognise that laugh, it was the laugh I heard in the break room when Sara was tickling Greg, and I was livid beyond belief. Stupid jealousy monster. But that's Greg I turned around and saw that he was propped up against the wall too, laughing his head off. There was a guy with him I didn't recognise and he was talking on the phone. Greg seemed to find something very funny so I stumbled over to them. I wanted a laugh too.

"Hey Greggo, something funny?" oh God, I'm slurring, very badly. Way too much to drink.

"Yup, the initials of the taxi company are LVT, stands for Las Vegas Taxi's, but it's also the street name of a party drug. It's funny" he laughed again and I laughed too, it was funny, ok so not really but I was drunk. Very very drunk.

"You know him?" the guy asked, he'd hung up now and I recognised him as the bar tender.

"Yup, this is Greg," I answered laughing.

"And this is Catherine" Greg said laughing too, and I laughed and we were both laughing and the bar tender was shaking his head.

"Great double act, you should turn it into a show" he muttered sarcastically, "I called him a taxi, as you two are such great buddies I'm sure you won't mind sharing. Look after each other." He told us before he went back inside.

"So, you didn't know Sara was friends with Lady Heather either?" I asked, so sue me, I'm curious.

"Nope, you gotta admit, it's a bit suss, I mean now that we know she likes girls, you think they've got something going on?"

"I don't know Greg, why don't you ask her?" I suggested, I wanted to know sure, but I'm not stupid enough to ask Sara.

"Why don't you, I don't happen to have a death wish" damn, he still has a rational mind when he's drunk. "You gotta admit, it would be hot though" Greg giggled and I started laughing, just picturing what Sara would do to him if she heard that.

"You both have dirty minds" a voice came from behind us and we turned around to see Sara standing with hands on hips. Shit.

And she doesn't look nearly as drunk as we are, crap.

Greg practically wet his pants "Err—Sara…I…I didn't know you…that you were there…and I didn't mean it, Catherine started it, and it wasn't me…don't hurt me" he squeaked.

"You're drunk so I'll let you of lightly" Sara muttered rolling her eyes. "And for your information, not that it's really any of your business, Heather and I are just friends. She likes someone else" Sara shrugged. I wonder if she's talking about Grissom.

"And so do you" Greg giggled, ok, he does have a death wish, he was lying to me. Maybe he even knew she was behind us when he said that thing before, about Sara and Lady Heather.

"Who do you think I like Greg" Sara sighed, rolling her eyes, her hands were still on her hips, God she looks damn sexy with her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious?" he teased, "seriously, you need me to tell you who you like?"

"No, I asked you to tell me who you _think_ I like, you aren't necessarily right." Sara snapped.

"Oh, but I know I'm right" Greg smirked, "I see the way you look at—" he grinned slyly. "But no, I shouldn't say anything, I should just leave you to it. I mean you don't like other people interfering with your love life do you?"

"Damn it Greg, do you _want_ me to hurt you?"

Greg flinched backwards, "no, I'll be good." He muttered, "And you know it's stupid, because you try and hide it, because you think it's unreciprocated, but it's not."

That's it, he's talking about Grissom, I may as well leave right now, I turned around and tried to walk away but I stumbled and then I felt strong arms circling around my waist.

"Cat, where are you going? I called a taxi and we can share ok, you can't drive like this" Sara soothed me. "And how come you ran off before?"

Hmmm, why did I run off before? Oh right, I didn't want to watch Sara flirt with that tart. "In case you didn't notice I have red wine all down my front" I snapped tiredly. If she didn't let me go soon I was going to kiss her and that would be really bad.

"Yeah, I noticed, you practically bit Kendall's head off, what's wrong?"

So that's her name, Kendall, it figures. I hate the name Kendall, I knew someone called Kendall. Complete bitch.

"Let go of me Sara" I snapped, pulling away from her roughly.

We were interrupted by Greg, laughing his head off, as though there was something hysterically funny, I can't see anything. "You two, you are so funny. You are both so blind."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped, taking a lunge towards him and stumbling just a bit.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? Ok Catherine, here goes. I know you know how love works, person meets person that they are attracted to, now here's where it gets tricky. In your case you pretend for as long as you possibly can that you hate the person you are attracted to"

Crap, he knows, and Sara is listening to him spill all this crap. Crap.

"And this stupid thing is, the person you are attracted to, is also attracted to you, but she thinks you hate her. Sara, you like Catherine, I know that. And the look on Catherine's face confirms my suspicions that she likes you. Now you know—can you just hook up and get it over and done with? We can call a truce to the Great War, once and for all." Greg sighed and then a taxi pulled up. He tumbled into it and closed the door and it drove off before either of us could say anything.

* * *

Thanks again guys, and as always please please please review

What chapter (sin) do you reckon I should do next??

I love feedback.


	6. Greed

oh god, i am so so so so so unbelievably sorry to leave you guys hanging this long. i was grounded and had internet privelages taken away. my parents are so mean. nah--actually i don't blame them. i was being a bit bratty. my excuse is i just got dumped and it sucks and i want to yell and scream and cry but i can't. long story...

i managed to kill the ceiling light in my room and now everytime you flip the light stitch for it it trips the circut breaker for all the others, and i kept tripping it jsut cause it's fun ot hear people screaming in frustration. maybe now they know what i'm feeling like--well sort of...maybe??

that and i had a ton of womework to do. all very important indeapth stuff that needs concentration. nevertheless i managed to find time to write this chapter, and it's the first time i've actually posted any heavy smut, so please, feedback would be appreciated. and if it sucks, pointers would help.

yes, for those keen eyed people who spotted it, this chap involves smut--don't like? --then don't read. (this is where i earn the M rating)

several people have expressed disapointment that this story will only be seven chapters long, so with that in mind i have made chapter seven very long, and split it into two. so TWO more chapters are to come. hope that redeems me somewhat...anyway, enough with the waffling. one with the story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Greed

Catherine's POV

Ok, process slowly, what happened? Greg said Sara likes you. Greg could easily be wrong. I am terrified to look at her, terrified to see that look of smug satisfaction on her face that will say Greg is wrong. But I can't help it. And she looks just as scared as I feel. So maybe, just maybe Greg is right.

This can't be happening. She was flirting with a hot girl inside, a hot young thing who was all over her, why would she want me?

_Fuck this Catherine, you are over analysing things again, just goddamn kiss her. _

"Errm—I just I—" she stammered, thank God I'm drunk, if I wasn't I would so not have enough courage to do this. I stepped forward and she caught me, and I pressed my lips up against hers. She didn't react for a minute, just standing there, stock still, and I'm about to pull away when I can feel her fingers tangling themselves in my hair and she's pulling me closer, her tongue licks at my bottom lip, seeking entrance and I open my mouth immediately. She tastes so good. Something that reminds me of coffee with a bitter hint of alcohol and then something that is just her. My hands slide around her waist, pressing my body up against hers as close as I can, I don't want to let her go, not ever.

When I feel myself start to sway dangerously from lack of oxygen she pulls away from me. I keep hold of her tightly, knowing that after a kiss like that there is no way I can stand up under my own steam.

She leans in again and presses a lighter, much more chaste kiss on my lips, then on my cheek and along my law line. I tip my head back so she can reach my neck and then she's nipping and sucking on my pulse point. I can feel my heart beat skyrocketing and I know this can't be good. If she keeps doing that I'm going to go into tachycardia.

My hands are trembling as I slide them underneath her top and I can feel it as her muscles spasm at my touch, this is surreal. This is too good to be real. I want her, I need her, now. I saw the taxi pull up in the corner of my eye and I tugged her towards it. We tumbled into the backseat and I muttered my address, how the hell do I even remember what it is with what she is doing to me?

It seems like for ever, I have to use an extraordinary amount of willpower not to take Sara in the cab right now. But eventually we pull up outside my house. I fumbled for my purse but Sara shoved some money through the flap and pulled me out of the door, as soon as we were outside her hands were all over me again, and we had to stumble blindly towards my door. I was kissing Sara as if my life depended on it, as if she was my oxygen, and when she pulled away I leaned towards her again.

"Damn you're greedy Cath" she joked. She held me away from her and I must have looked funny, I can just picture it, I was pissed off and drunk, oh and did I mention desire overload? Sara was laughing at me. "Get your keys out, unlock the door, then you can take whatever you want" she promised me, I think she sensed that if she didn't stop me I would take her right here and now, on my on doorstep. Damn her voice is sexy.

I glared at her and managed to tear my eyes away from her to fumble in my bad and pull my keys out. My hands were shaking and I couldn't manage to get the key in the lock, I was suffering from withdrawal symptoms, I swear.

Sara puts her hand on my waist and her other hand on my hand, helping me turn the key, I guess she was getting impatient. We are barely through the door when she turns me around and slams me up against the wall, pushing her lips up against mine. She moves her kisses down, long my jaw line and towards my neck.

"And you say I'm greedy" I breathed out, feeling her teeth nibbling on my earlobe. She chuckled and I grabbed her around the waist, pushing her in the direction of my bedroom.

Once we were in there I slammed her up against the wall, taking control. Her hands were trailing across the skin on my waistline and I seized them.

"Sara, my house, my rules. And I go first" I demanded. She stopped the wandering, smiling at my insistence. Well she said I could take what I want, and I want her.

I forced myself to pull away from her so I could get her top over her head, damn she has a great body. I pushed her down on the bed, taking my time. I kissed over single inch of her skin, her breathing was irregular and her pulse erratic.

"Caaatherinnee" she moaned, her hips jutting into mine as I had worked my way between her legs. My name sounded so goddamn sexy on her lips. I wanted to hear her scream it. Gradually I peeled off her sexy black leather pants and I kissed my way up her leg, tantalisingly and painfully slowly. She's wearing a thong, hell I didn't even think she would _own_ a thong, but I guess with these pants, sexy and tight as hell, she'd have to wear one. Else she'd have a panty line—and everyone knows how attractive they are. I worked the thong down her leg with my mouth running my tongue down the outside of her leg while she squirmed.

"Catherine, if you don't…hurry up…then I'm not…going…to keep playing…by your…rules" she warned and I admit, I don't think I could tease her much longer, but there was still one more thing I had to do. I crawled up beside her, straddling her waist I pulled her up into a sitting position, I reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her arms. Damn she is gorgeous. I ran my fingers lightly across the skin just underneath her breasts before I used my thumb to gently caress them. My lips were playing across her skin, napping, biting and sucking, licking. She moaned.

"Catherine, your time…is running…out. Quickly." I moved down, letting her lie back down again as I kissed a trail down her sternum, as my fingers moved down to her centre. Slowly I slid one finger in, using my thumb to caress her clit, smiling as I felt her hips jut into mine. I inserted another finger and then a third before I began a slow rhythm, accompanying each thrust with a grind of my hips against hers. Her back arches and I can feel the beginning of an orgasm running through her muscles.

"Mmm—Cath…uhhh" Sara moaned. I increased the speed, wanting to bring her over the edge.

"C'mon Sara, let go" I whispered and a moment later she did.

"Uhhh—CAAATTHH" she cried out and I grinned. That sounded so good. Once her muscles relaxed enough for me to ease my fingers out, I did so. I moved up, straddling her stomach and I waited until she was looking at me before I began to lick my fingers, tasting her essence for the first time. Damn she tasted good, I want more. She groaned and the next thing I knew I was lying on my back, her lips on mine.

* * *

Sara's POV

Damn she's good. As I kiss her I can taste myself on her lips, I know that I want her. I want her with every fibre of my being. If I'm honest I have always wanted her. She has haunted my dreams in changing frequency for the last three years. When I have a particularly hard case she's usually there, comforting me just a little, or doing things to make me laugh. When I'm happy, well picture something like what is happening right now.

I kissed her, and let my hands roam over her body. I am too exhausted to do anything else and besides, she needs to be punished for making me wait so long. She teased me like crazy and she had told me I wasn't allowed to do anything until she had her fill, greedy cow. And all I could do was squirm and take it, and beg.

I teased, oh God did I tease her. I kissed every inch of exposed skin, somehow her top had come off too, but whereas I was butt naked, she was still wearing her jeans and her bra. The rough material on my skin had felt so good, so erotic, but now I wanted to feel her skin. I peeled her jeans off, slowly kissing her flesh. Every inch of it as I revealed it, I kissed it, and sucked it, nipped it with my teeth before I licked it. Her moans of appreciation just spurred me on. It was soft and smooth, just like I had imagined, and her legs were so toned. A side effect of being very fit when she was younger I assume, I know her mother was a dancer so she probably started at an early age, and dancing is very taxing on the body. Hell I am fit and healthy but I know that I couldn't dance for an hour, give me forty minutes and I'd be out of breath with a sweat. But Catherine, she is another story. She has incredible endurance levels, which is why watching her like this is turning me on so much, she has the sheets in a death grip and a thin film of sweat was covering her body. To think that I had this much power over her was almost too intoxicating. I reached her toes and kissed each one before beginning the long journey back up again. I passed over where she wanted me and I immediately felt her hands in my hair, pushing me back down. I resisted against them, shaking my head, "Not yet, you made me wait—now it's your turn" I whispered and she groaned.

I kissed my way up to her belly button, dipping my tongue into it. I felt the spasms that fluttered out across her stomach and smiled. I kissed my way up, removing her bra before I proceeded to undertake a full examination of her breasts.

"Sara…" she moaned, "now…or else" I have no doubt she's plotting something awful to do to me if I don't hurry up so I moved my fingers down to her opening, sliding them inside before starting up a rhythm inside her. She bucked her hips against my hand, craving more each time I pulled back. She arched her spine as her muscles began to convulse, I moved down slowly, kissing my way to her centre. I licked her bellybutton again and blew across it, her muscles clenched around my fingers as she cried out my name, riding her orgasm. But I didn't stop, I waited a few moments before I lent in and began sucking at her clit, she tasted sweet and I know now that I can never get enough of this woman.

"Uhhh…Sara—not again" she murmured but it was too late, her body was already spasming, her hips bucking and her back arching as she cried out my name again.

Slowly I crawled up beside her, laying down in her bed, next to her. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before she rolled over, her arm wrapping round my waist. "Damn Sara" she whispered, breathing heavily.

I cannot believe that just happened, I just had sex with Catherine Willows. _The _Catherine Willows—the untouchable. This is too surreal. Totally unbelievable, what the hell does this mean, was Greg right? Does she like me as much as I like her, or am I just a quick fuck?

Crap, I've never over analysed before, why the hell am I starting now? She leaned up and kissed my throat, her breathing almost back to normal. "Sara, what are you thinking?" she asked softly. Is she as nervous as I am? Damn I don't want not do this, not yet. If she's going to reject me I want to wait till morning.

"I'm wondering how the hell I am going to stay awake at Warrick's wedding tomorrow" I joked, leaning in and capturing her lips with my own.

Catherine laughed, her laugh sounds so good, I think I could get addicted to it. I think I already am. "You think _you're_ going to fall asleep. May I remind you, you were the one who didn't stop? You had to keep going, I'm going to be the one falling asleep and I think he wants me to make a speech or something. I'm too tired to remember." I laughed, she had a point.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep then, shouldn't you?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her in closer to me. This felt nice. This felt right. Damn this felt good.

"Sounds like a good idea, you gonna be here when I wake up?" ok, does she actually want me here when she wakes up, or is that a hint that I should leave. Oh crap. "Sara?" she sounds hurt, maybe that means she wants me to stay.

"I'll be here, get some sleep Cath" I whispered, hoping that was the right thing to say. She hesitated before she snuggled into my shoulder, kissing it lightly before she closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly and I wish I had that gift, I don't usually sleep well. I watched her for a while, she's so peaceful when she's asleep. The way her chest rises, pauses, then falls oh so slowly, the way her hair falls across her face. I reached out and brushed it back behind her ear, kissing her forehead I closed my eyes.

* * *

well...you know what to do my darlings. i need feedback on the smut, if it's liked i may just post more. (though probably not in this story) thanks to those who have reveiwed so far, it means a lot and is much appreciated. XD Chez 


	7. Sloth Part 1

So sorry this took so long. I had SOOOOO much on and I couldn't get near a computer connected to the internet and then when I tried stupid ff wouldn't let me upload the chapter and then I decided I wasn't happy with it and it needed mild amounts of angst to address some issues previously left untouched—for example why the hell Greg is the deus ex machine? Cause that is just not right without some sort of explanation.

So be happy, I put lots of extra effort into this chapter. Here's hoping it is appreciated. Or that it at least excuses me from not updating sooner. Please.

PS Deus ex machine is a Greek term literally meaning, god from the machine (I think) and it's basically just someone who exposes everything or moves the plot along in some way. Just in case you didn't know.

PPS thankyou again to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going and without you…well I'd probably wait till the end of November or early December to actually post this chapter. Well, more like the last three chapters too. Shall update again when I get a chance, shouldn't be too long, I'd hate to leave you in suspense. XD

And now, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 7: Sloth

Sara's POV

Usually I don't sleep long, so when I woke up it was still dark, I shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, holding me tighter. Ok, wasn't expecting that. What the hell happened last night. I stayed still, not turning over in case I woke whoever I was in bed with. I had gone to the bar with Catherine. Everyone had gotten considerably drunk. I had danced with Catherine, Heather had shown up. Something about someone called…Kendall? Yes, Kendall. Flirting with her. I outed myself with the guys, they finally actually asked what the hell my type was. Grissom left early, followed Heather, I think.

I had an argument with Catherine. Kendall spilt her drink all over her. I went outside…Greg and Catherine were there, laughing at something. Greg…oh god, he actually figured out I liked Catherine…and then…Catherine? I'm in bed with _Catherine?_ No, that can't be right.

Suddenly I found myself desperately needing to know whether it was Catherine or not. Slowly I turned over, trying not to wake her. When I could see that it was indeed the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I started finding it hard to breathe. What if Catherine just wanted a one night stand? What if this was nothing more than a fling to her? What if she didn't want me hear when she woke up? That is what she'd probably want. I mean she wouldn't want to be involved with the local antisocial fuckwit, would she?

She is Catherine Willows, the most beautiful woman I have ever met, I think I already said that. She can have absolutely anyone she wants, why would she want me? I watch as the first rays of light flood through her window and pool over her sleeping figure. She is so perfect. Her hair is falling softly around her bare shoulders, her eyes are closed and she looks so peaceful. Her mouth is curved up in a soft smile, she looks happy, satisfied.

I smiled as I realised that was because of me. I had done that to her. Unconsciously I began to run my fingers through her hair, revelling in the feel of the soft silky strands between my fingers. Catherine moved into my touch, her smile widening as she released a soft sigh. My fingers froze as my heart thudded in my chest. I didn't want her to wake up and I did in equal measure. I mean, I want her to want this as much as I do, but I doubt that is going to happen, so I don't want her to wake up and ask me what I'm doing here. I mean, she may have wanted me to leave before she woke up, or worse she might not even remember that she took me home last night. I mean she couldn't stand up she was that drunk. And if she doesn't remember bringing me home, she may just freak out.

We have never gotten along, not well anyway. I really should leave. As I made to slide out of the bed and locate my clothes Catherine's arms tightened around me again, and softly she whispered "Sara"

That couldn't be right.

She realises it's me? Greg was right? Now I'm scared. This is Greg we're talking about, he's not supposed to be the know all, he's not supposed to realise things before anyone else. I guess we did a good job, training him to be a CSI. I guess I need to talk to him.

Leaning over to Catherine I whispered softly in her ear, "I'll be back" before I removed her arms from around me and I set about locating my phone.

As it rang I contemplated how many ways Greg was going to come up with to kill me. I mean it's…only just after six-thirty am, he's probably got a massive hangover and he'd probably be grateful for a few more hours…or days…sleep.

"What?" Greg snapped, his voice still slurred through the phone.

"Hey, it's me" I said quietly, wincing at the harsh loud sound coming through the phone.

"Sara?" he asked groaning. "God, did you have to call so goddamn early?"

"Greg, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, that's right, ignore my question." He muttered. "God, it's not even a godly hour, half past six Sara, half fucking six" Greg groaned.

"I'll make it up to you Greg" I relented.

Greg chuckled, "How?" he asked suggestively.

"Not like that…now do you remember what happened last night?"

"Warrick's bucks night, got incredibly trashed. Woken up by my phone with a splitting headache and many plans to kill whoever is on the other end of the line."

"Anything more specific?"

"Ermm…you had a hot dance with Catherine, Lady Heather showed up…you're gay…nick tried setting you up with some girl but…_Oooooh_" realisation dawns on him. "That."

"Yeah, that." I nodded, resting my head on my hand. "How'd you know?"

"Well, it was kinda obvious…I admit, I was fishing with that thing about Grissom, I wanted to know if I was imagining things. That dance was pretty…hot, and enlightening. I confess, I was jealous, of Catherine. I asked you to dance, and you picked her."

"I'm sorry Greggo" I sighed, feeling terrible.

"It's fine Sara, you can't help how you feel. And I'm not really your type huh?"

"Not really" I mumbled. I can't believe Greg is being so great about this. I mean, I always thought his flirting was just a game to stop him from being bored on the job. Stuck in the lab the whole time I'd go stir crazy too. And that hypothesis seemed to be supported when he stopped flirting with me so much once he became a CSI. It seemed to become more of a tension releaser then. I didn't realise it was serious, otherwise I would have tried to let him down gently.

"Don't feel guilty Sara, I was only feeling jealous because…I guess there's some residual feelings left there. I got over you a while ago, when I realised I had no chance."

"Ok" I swallowed, "Thanks Greg"

There was silence at the other end before Greg let out his breath explosively. "Whoa, you mean…you and Cath…really? Wow. That's hot"

I grinned, that was the Greg I knew, "Well, you were the one who practically shoved it in our faces, what the hell did you think was going to happen?" I teased.

"Where are you?" Greg asked.

"Catherine's place" I replied. I swear, I could almost hear his jaw hit the ground.

"Wow, so hot" Greg breathed. "So, are you two coming to the wedding together?"

"I don't know, Catherine is still asleep. She's tired" I answered, glancing through the doorway for a moment, to make sure Catherine was still asleep. I don't want her to wake up and think I've left.

"You tired her out huh?" Greg said, probably smirking his head off.

"Just a bit" I smirked myself, remembering Catherine's cries of ecstasy last night.

Greg chuckled, "I can hear you smirking Sara" he told me, making me grin.

"Wouldn't you?" I retorted.

"Point taken, I'll see you at the wedding Sidle. I need more sleep" Greg yawned loudly.

"Ok, see you there Greggo. And thanks again"

"Welcome." Greg smirked before he hung up.

I put my phone back into the pocket of my pants before I went back to Catherine's bed, carefully climbing in beside her. I lay down and pulled her gently towards me. Catherine rolled over and tucked her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. Another hour or two of sleep could only be a good thing.

* * *

Catherine's POV

I was woken up by the sun streaming through my window, for a minute I was confused, I always close my curtains and they are heavy so I can sleep during the day. Something else was off and I could feel hair tickling my nose. I opened my eyes, but they were so blurry I couldn't really see much more than a brown blur. Ok, so I had someone in my bed, can I remember who? I thought back to last night and suddenly it came to me—it was Sara, surely I was dreaming. Well if I was I sure as hell didn't want to wake up, so I closed my eyes again and snuggled in to whoever it was, still hoping it was Sara. I couldn't be bothered moving, I just wanted to lie here for the rest of my life. I was absolutely exhausted.

A few minutes later I felt the person beneath me stir, fingers began tracing patterns on my skin and I couldn't hold back a moan. Damn that felt good. "You like that?" a husky voice asked me and I could hardly believe my ears, yeah, that sounded like Sara. Suddenly I needed to know, my eyes snapped open and I waited a minute for my vision to clear. My eyes focused and I saw that it actually was Sara beside me, I felt a smile spread across my face and I leaned in to give her a good morning kiss. It was a good morning indeed.

"Mmm, that feels good" I murmured, snuggling in closer. I pressed a light kiss into her throat, running my fingers lightly over her stomach. "Good morning"

She chuckled, "Good morning to you too" she pressed a kiss into my forehead. "Cath, what's the time?" she asked.

"Dunno, can't be bothered checking" I mumbled, closing my eyes again and breathing in her sweet smell. I am not, have never been and will never ever be a morning person, hence why I work the night shift—I have time to wake up. If I worked swing shift I would never see Lindsey and if I worked days I would be tired as all hell, all the time. Night shift works for me but when I have days off, like today, its hell. My body clock gets out of whack. I need more sleep.

"You know it's Warrick's wedding today, and he expects us to be there. And you said something about a speech." She mumbled, sounding just as tired as I feel.

"You move then. And I'll have no reason to stay in bed" I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist and I moved my leg over hers, possessively.

Sara chuckled, "snowballs chance in hell" she muttered, rolling over and tipping my chin up with her finger, pressing a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

I laughed, typical Sara humour. We just lay there for a while, not moving, not wanting to move. I preoccupied myself with trying to guess Sara's shampoo. "You smell like citrus" I smirked when I figured it out.

"You smell like lavender" she replied, and she's right, I do use lavender shampoo.

I leaned over to kiss her neck, my lips lightly grazing her earlobe. Sara giggled, yes I'm serious, giggled like a school girl. Her fingers resumed their patterns over my skin, and we traded kisses, nips, tickles…damn I could get used to this.

Then her phone rings. I hate technology.

"You going to get that?" I asked.

"Nope" she replied. "Can't be bothered" she burrowed her head into my shoulder and I sighed, content. Then my phone rang. I hate technology.

"You gonna get that?" she asked and I felt her lips curve into a smile against my skin.

"Nope, can't be bothered" I replied, repeating her words. Then the house phone rang, stupid fucking technology. We both ignored it. We lay there for another ten, maybe fifteen minutes before her phone rang again, she groaned, rolling over and landing with a thump into a crouch. I rolled over, taking the opportunity to watch her and take in her amazing body. She had beautiful olive skin with light tan lines, possibly from hiking shorts and a tank. She fumbled in the pocket of the pants she had been wearing last night before she found her phone and flipped it open. She glanced at the caller display before she put the phone to her ear. "I'm gonna kill you Nick" she muttered, moving so she was sitting on the floor, her back propped up against my nightstand, her knees tucked up to her chest. There was a pause while Nick said something, Sara winced, I had a killer hangover so I'm not surprised she did too.

"I'm still gonna kill you, and no one will know where the body is" she repeated, I laughed quietly, slipping off the bed and stumbling into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out with a glass of water and some painkillers for Sara. She took them, smiling gratefully at me.

"No thanks Nick, I'm good, I'll see you there," she sighed before she hung up on him, throwing the phone down on the floor before she threw the painkillers down her throat. "Thanks Cath" she mumbled before she dragged herself to her feet and flopped back down on the bed.

I smiled deviously and lay down on top of her, "I'm going to have a shower, you wanna join me?"

She groaned, "Hell yes" she mumbled and let me pull her to her feet.

We were both still too tired from last night to do anything more than tease each other, I soaped her body and she soaped mine, I lent her some of my lavender shampoo, massaging it into her scalp and she massaged it into mine. She kissed me before she stepped out the shower, it was a moment before I realised her phone was going again. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself off before she hurried out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I stayed in the shower a little longer before I got out and grabbed a towel too. I was about to step into my bedroom when I heard Sara laughing, "I love you too" she said into her phone, _what the FUCK?_

_

* * *

_

please don't kill me. and i would love a review ;)


	8. Sloth Part 2

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed this story, you're reveiws have meant a lot to me and without you guys this story probably wouldn't be finished now. sob Yes, this is the final chapter, and I am sad too. For those of you issuing death threats for the "annoyingly abrupt nding" I left you with at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry. But for you're suffering I have made this chapter quite a bit longer than it was originally going to be.

i'd like to dediceate this chapter to Jess as she kept on pestering and cajoling me to get it up sooner rather than later--hope you enjoy it :)

anyway, on with the story...

PS: The words in italics are Sara's...inner thoughts for want of a better expression—my Sara has a habit of arguing with herself and to make her conversation easier to understand it is half italics half not. Ah, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

* * *

Sara's POV

I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see Catherine looking at me horrified, she grabbed her robe and turned around, storming out the room. Shit. She had probably heard me on the phone, but it wasn't what it sounded like. Crap.

"I have to go, I'll see you there" I gabbled into the phone before I hung up. I grabbed a spare robe I saw in the bathroom before I went downstairs, she was putting the kettle on, looking at her movements I could tell she was angry and I felt a lump in my throat. Shit. I hope I haven't spoiled this before it's even begun. Fuck.

"It wasn't what it sounded like" I mumbled, wondering where in the hell I should start.

"That's nice" Catherine snapped, "cause it sounded like you told someone you loved them, and you just spent the night with _me_, in my _bed_. And I wouldn't want to think I was just a quick fuck to you Sara, but then again I don't see how else it can be taken." She turned around and I can see the anger blazing in her eyes.

Ok Sara, process this rationally. Catherine is mad, that must mean that she does actually like you.

_Not that that is rational. _

Doesn't matter, it's the only explanation, not everything has to be bloody rational.

_You said process this rationally_.

She's waiting for an explanation, ok, where do you start?

_Let's start at the very beginning, it's a very good place to start_

—Shut up!

"Who were you talking to Sara, on the phone?"

Ok, answering questions, you can do that.

_But she's going to get the total wrong end of the stick._

Well I'll explain.

_If she gives you an opportunity._

I said shut up.

_Fine, I'm just trying to be rational and help you out, so sorry your highness._

Sarcasm is not attractive.

_Which is why you use it all the time_.

Shut up!

"It was a friend, I did her a favour and she was thanking me. She also did me a favour, unknowingly and I was thanking her back. Our friendship is completely platonic, I swear." I answered evasively.

"Who Sara, I asked you who" Catherine snapped again.

I hesitated but as they say, honesty is the best policy. "Heather"

"Heather, as in Lady Heather?" ok, now she's mad, and there's something else. Is that jealousy? Oh my God it is. Catherine is jealous. I can't help a small smile spreading across my lips. Big mistake, "Why the hell are you smiling?" Catherine shouted at me.

"Cause you're jealous" I answered, that shut her up. She still looked furious only now she doesn't know what to say, because she can't deny it—and she knows she can't—but she doesn't want to admit it either. Ok, now's the time to bite the bullet Sara, "and that's good, cause it tells me that you like me just as much as I like you"

She's still silent, but she doesn't look so mad anymore, more confused, "What favour did you do for her?" she asked me, her voice softer now, her eyes glanced to the floor. She probably knows she shouldn't be asking, it's none of her business, but she's going to find out soon enough.

"I played match-maker" I answered, a hint of amusement in my voice. She looked up suddenly, stunned.

"Her and—?" she left the question hanging, wanting me to finish it.

"Grissom" I replied.

"They…" she shuddered, "I don't even want to think about that" I don't blame her.

"Mmhmm, actually he's asked her to be his date to Warrick's wedding today" I replied.

"Date?" she asked faintly, an amused smile growing on her face.

"Date, and talking about dates, are you doing to be mine?" I asked, taking a step forward and tipping her chin up with my finger.

"Uhhh" Catherine hesitated and suddenly I was anxious, maybe I had misread the signals—made them what I wanted them to be, oh crap. "I would, but I already have a date" she finished and I felt my heart practically stop beating. Fuck. "Lindsey insisted that was her title as I said I was taking her, so…Lindsey's my date" she smiled and I felt a relived smile grow on my face.

"I dunno, Lindsey might prefer to be _my_ date" I murmured, remembering what I had bought her just yesterday. Catherine didn't voice a reply but instead just started tickling me. I don't tell many people but unfortunately I am incredibly ticklish, I squealed and stumbled back through the door into the living room. We collapsed on the sofa together and she tickled me until I couldn't breathe. When she stopped I took a minute to get my breath back.

"I didn't know you were ticklish" she's smiling, I don't like that smile, she'd getting bad idea's.

"There's good reason for that" I mumbled.

"Sara, lets just get one thing straight right now, ok" Catherine said sounding serious.

"Sure, though if you're about to tell me that you won't abide being cheated on I already know that. And I would never dream of it" I replied, hoping she could see the truth in my eyes.

Catherine smiled, "glad we got that sorted" she said, pressing a light kiss into my forehead. I smiled and kissed her back before I snuggled into her shoulder, letting my hair flop over my face to block out the bright light. Catherine wrapped her arms around my waist and I relaxed. This feels so good, so right. this is where I belong.

It wasn't long before Catherine's breathing evened out, indicating she was asleep, I was half asleep myself when I heard the front door open, it was probably Lindsey home. Had I been more awake that might have registered, but as it was I just didn't think.

"Mum, who's this?" Lindsey asked, her voice sounding disparaging, oh crap. I froze, not quite sure how Lindsey's going to react to me dating her mother. "Well whoever you are, you should know that my mum was just using you. She's totally hung up on someone else."

"What? Who?" I asked, raising my head up suddenly, squinting when the bright light hit my eyes.

"Sara?" she asked stunned, oh shit. I didn't mean to do that.

"Uhhhm—hey Lindsey…" I stammered, _and this isn't uncomfortable one bit. Goddamn you Catherine, wake up. _But now I'm curious, "who?"

"Ermm—you actually" Lindsey answered, still stunned.

"But you said someone else" I protested.

"But I didn't know it was you" Lindsey pointed out, suddenly it seemed to catch up with her and she started _laughing_. I managed to extract myself from Catherine's embrace, and once I was up I found myself enveloped by Lindsey, "I'm so glad she finally got around to telling you" she muttered. "She must have been _really_ drunk"

"Well…she was…but actually, it was Greg who told me, long story, don't ask" I mumbled.

"Lindsey, Catherine, where are you?" ok, who's that?

"Aunt Nancy, guess who's here" Lindsey squealed, running off in the direction of the front door.

"Urgghh—turn down the squealing" Catherine moaned, rolling over on the sofa. I smiled, she is so damn cute when she's tired.

"Catherine, honey, you gotta wake up" I whispered, her eyes snapped open.

"Sara? Lindsey?" she sat up suddenly. "Crap" her head must have been spinning badly, I kissed it better. "Was I dreaming or did I hear Lindsey home?"

"No, she's here. And she seems to think you're hung up on me" I smirked as her mouth dropped open, ok, so she hadn't _told_ Lindsey, but she is Catherine's daughter. Almost too damn smart for her own good.

Catherine's POV

Lindsey _knows_? How does she know? How can she know? Huh? I managed to stumble to the door to greet my sister, she had been talking to Lindsey and she had her self satisfied smile on her face. I hate that smile. I really hate that smile. I had forgotten how much I hate that smile till this moment. How is it possible that one smile is so damn annoying? And she knows I hate it, and she loves it. "Well, when do I get to meet the famous Sara that neither you, nor your daughter, can stop talking about?" who am I kidding, I don't hate her smile, I hate her.

I heard a choking sound behind me and realised Sara had heard that, great. "Sara, Nancy. Nancy, Sara" I mumbled, avoiding both their eyes, taking a step back so that Sara could be seen behind me.

"Wow, you said she was hot Cath, but you didn't do her justice. And I can tell you that when she's wearing a robe" that's my sister, always out for the highest embarrassment factor. I am blushing now, badly.

But a moment later I felt Sara's arm slide around my waist, "So, I'm hot am I?" she asked, now I understand 'dying of embarrassment.'

But I am never one to hide my face in shame, I looked up into her eyes, "Incredibly. But not just hot. You are gorgeous, sexy…" I smirked, "And you're mine" I whispered in her ear before I kissed her lips lightly.

"You don't half do it, do you Cath?" she mumbled, and I hope to God I am the only one who can hear the undertones of desire in her voice.

"Enough lovey-dovey you two, we have a wedding to get to" Nancy interrupted us, good naturedly.

Lindsey came running down the stairs, a grin on her face, "Sara" she said in a sing-song voice, holding a shopping bag. Ok, what's going on? I turned to Sara and she was blushing, "Did you leave something in this bag you shouldn't have?"

"Umm—did I?" Sara asked. Where did this bag come from, and why did Lindsey have it if it had something of Sara's in it. I am so confused.

"Is there something I don't know?" I asked, looking from one face to the other.

"Errm, I bumped into Lindsey at the mall yesterday, she helped me pick out some clothes and stuff before I dropped her off home, I must have left one of my outfits in that bag" Sara explained looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Hang on, rewind. Lindsey was shopping with _Sara, _Sara put up with _Lindsey_ at the _mall_?!!? Hell, I have a hard time going shopping with her because she wants to try on the whole store. And how did Lindsey end up with the bag?

"And why did Lindsey have the bag?" I asked, still confused.

"Errrm, I bought her…something" Sara is looking even more uncomfortable, oh my god, I knew she was beautiful and sexy and gorgeous…and I'd seen a little of her compassionate side…but this is beyond belief.

She is still staring at me, shifting uncomfortably, and I realise I haven't yet reacted. I smiled slowly, stepping closer to her. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well, when do I get to see what she bought you?" I asked Lindsey, she was smirking. I would have to get her back for that later. She is my daughter, meaning I am the mother, she is not allowed to smirk at me.

"You know what this means?" Sara mumbled in my ear. "I don't have to leave you to get changed for the wedding, my outfit is already here."

"You fishing for a lift Sara?" I asked grinning, this is still too damn surreal, but I intend to enjoy every minute of it.

Sara's POV

The four of us had brunch together, sitting around Catherine's table I don't remember the last time I had felt so accepted. Lindsey kept leaning over to whisper all this things we were going to do together now, I think I'm going to have to take the next year off work to get it all done. Nancy kept asking me questions, interested in me and my life, or at least pretending to be, and I think she was checking I was good enough for her sister. I think I passed because she gave me a hug before she left. Catherine just smiled at me, and I'm still stunned whenever I see that look in her eyes…I don't know what to call it but the best word I can think of to describe it is…love. Usually, whenever I see that look, that is my queue to run, to get as far away as possible. But not this time, this time I think I'll stick around and see what happens.

The wedding ceremony was at four, with the reception at six, it was a half hour drive and by twenty past three we were all ready to go. I was wearing the outfit that Lindsey had picked out for me, black pants—definitely not a skirt or a dress, I would not be caught dead—with a peacock blue top, I brushed my hair and Catherine insisted on lending me a broach to 'decorate it a bit', still not quite sure why it needed that. I also borrowed a pair of Catherine's heels and she gave me a crash course in how to walk in them. I really hope I don't fall over and embarrass myself, at least they're relatively low. Lindsey was wearing the pale silver-green top and the cream coloured pants I had bought her yesterday and Catherine was wearing a gorgeous pale blue dress, matches my outfit too, bonus.

We pulled up in the parking lot near the church, everyone is standing outside, mingling. Tina's obviously not here yet, thank god. I got out and immediately I can hear someone calling my name, I turned around to see Heather coming my way. "Thank god you're here, you have to keep me company, they're all giving me funny looks and Gil's talking to some guy about…uh—I don't know what, it made absolutely no sense"

Is she high? "Are you high?"

"No, why?"

"You're talking like Lindsey"

"I resent that" Lindsey pretended to pout.

"Sorry, nervous" Heather attempted to explain.

"You're nervous?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe" she pouted, oh my god, she _pouted_.

"Yes" I laughed, now Catherine is out of the car and she comes to stand behind me, I think she's still a little jealous.

"Hello" yep, that was cold.

"Nice to see you Catherine, I hear you two—" Heather smirked, "Congratulations" she extended her hand to Catherine who took it. Heather leaned forward and whispered something in Catherine's ear, Catherine's eyes widened as she looked at me, this can't be good.

"Ok" Catherine nodded, I raised my eyebrow, silently asking _what the hell?_ "Heather is just making it perfectly clear what she will do to me if I hurt you" Catherine smirked as I blushed.

"Hello Catherine, Sara" Grissom came over to save me. Lindsey's gone off somewhere, probably with Tina's niece, I forgot her name.

"Hey Gil" I greeted him warmly, and I felt a warm fuzzy feeling when he wrapped his arm around Heather's shoulders.

Oh, I'm good. It has taken me months but I have managed to get him to show some goddamn emotion…but hang on a sec…I've seen that look on his face somewhere before. Oh—My—God, he's _jealous._ Of _me_.

I grinned, and started laughing. "Gilbert Grissom, you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?" I asked, teasing him mercilessly. He shifted his feet and Heather grinned widely. "He heard our phone conversation right?" I asked, still grinning my face off.

"Errmm—yeah, he wasn't meant to but…then he wanted to know who I was talking to and…" she's still grinning, leaning into him. That is so cute. —I did not just think that.

"Hmm—that phone call caused me a few problems too, y'know" I glared at her and she smirked. She god damn _smirked_.

Gil looked up at me sharply, raising his eyebrow. "Problems?" ok, this isn't exactly how I would have chosen for him to find out, but oh well.

"Like you Gil, Catherine heard my end of the conversation, and got the wrong idea", I can feel Catherine lean into me, and I looked down at her and she has a face splitting grin on her face. And _I_ put that there. Damn this feels good.

"Catherine?" Gil asked and he smiled, "So you finally got around to that?" what the hell, does _everyone_ know already?

"Yup" that's it Sidle, play it cool.

"Hey Sara, hey Catherine" Nick greeted us. "You reckon you could start going inside, Tina should be here soon and we need everyone inside"

"Sure" we all filed into the church.

* * *

_It was a beautiful wedding, in the house of god, if he exists. How ironic, marriage is a Christian tradition, but Vegas—the city where almost anyone can get married—is also known as Sin City. _

_There are seven deadly sins, I'm pretty sure everyone commits at least one of these every day. And in the last…forty hours? —I am certain the employees of the Las Vegas Crime Lab have collectively committed every single one of them, and I doubt they regret it one bit. I certainly don't._

_

* * *

_just an after thought, the prologue and that last bt were both fron sara's POV, i don't think i meantioned that before. my bad.

and as always, please please please reveiw, elsewise i wont post another story. (just kidding) ;)


End file.
